


Jealousy

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibicionismo, Lemon, M/M, aquí sí son idols pues, historia que historia, johnny está celoso, lemon sin historia, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: A Johnny no le gustaba cuando Mark lo ignoraba. Quizás debería enseñarle una lección.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Jealousy

**_SM Town en Japón._ **

El gran concierto donde todos los artistas bajo el sello discográfico tenían la oportunidad de compartir un escenario, como la SM Family.

Todos los miembros de NCT estaban bastante emocionados de presentar en aquel gran estadio en Japón. Era su primera actividad fuera de Corea y, además, tendrían la oportunidad de compartir el escenario con sus ídolos y compañeros de empresa. El grupo _rookie_ de SM Entertainment no podía estar más emocionado. No era la primera vez que presentaban en un SM Town, pero sí la primera presentando también a NCT 127 y a NCT Dream, dándoles oportunidad de mostrar sus encantos a sus nuevas fans.

En el dormitorio, todos comentaban a grandes voces las cosas que esperaban del concierto y lo emocionados que estaban, mientras preparaban sus maletas. Estarían allí solo dos días, pero cada joven quería asegurarse de tener todos los implementos necesarios para el viaje.

Desde esa vez que Yuta había olvidado empacar ropa interior para un viaje a Estados Unidos, ahora Taeyong obligaba a todos los miembros a hacer listas de las cosas que querían llevar, para que no olvidaran nada.

Mark había sido uno de los pocos que realmente lo había escuchado y ahora allí se encontraba, chequeando la lista una última vez, mientras escuchaba a Donghyuck hablar de todo lo que quería conocer en Japón; era la primera vez que ambos iban al país natal de Yuta, así que estaban bastante emocionados.

—Oye, ¿crees que el manager nos deje escoger nuestro compañero de habitación en el hotel? —el moreno le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a cerrar su maleta y ponerla junto a la puerta.

—¿Cuándo nos han dejado escoger a nuestro compañero de habitación? —Mark rió—. La única vez que lo permitieron, tu, Jisung y Chenle rompieron varias cosas de la habitación e hicieron un desastre —le recordó mientras tomaba su teléfono y le enviaba un mensaje a Renjun. Ya que él era el líder, quería preguntar al mayor de los cuatro sobre la situación en el dormitorio de los menores. Si no estaba allí, al menos quería asegurarse que todos estuviesen listos.

—Lo del florero fue un accidente, porque esos locos no dejaban de brincar sobre las camas —Donghyuck se quejó, volviendo a su maleta y cerrándola, sin siquiera fijarse si hacía falta algo.

—No mientas. Tú también estabas saltando junto a ellos —el castaño alzó una ceja.

—Bueno… posiblemente… —rápidamente cambió de tema—, igual es una pena. Quería estar con Taeil hyung. Me ayuda a dormir cuando me da insomnio.

Mark mantenía su vista en su teléfono mientras corroboraba con Renjun que todo estaba en orden en el otro dormitorio, pero escuchaba lo que Haechan decía con atención.

—Igual sabes que eso no va a pasar. Seguro te ponen con Doyoung hyung o Taeyong hyung para que se aseguren que te duermas a buena hora.

—¡No es justo! ¿Por qué a ti nunca te ponen con ellos? Siempre te ponen con Taeil hyung o con Johnny hyung —se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero—. Incluso te han puesto con Jaehyun hyung y ustedes no paran de hablar nunca.

—¿Tal vez porque yo _sí_ escucho instrucciones y las sigo? Es el precio de ser educado y saber comportarte —Donghyuck rodó los ojos y se sentó sobre su cama y la pila de ropa que se encontraba allí, aun haciendo su puchero en forma de berrinche.

—El precio de ser un aburrido, dirás —masculló en voz baja, sacando su teléfono para distraerse, pero unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron alzar la vista a ambos.

Cuando la puerta de abrió, Mark sonrió al ver a Johnny allí, apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta y saludándolos.

—Hey —saludó a ambos _maknaes_ , recibiendo respuesta de ambos antes de dirigirse a Mark, específicamente—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu maleta? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mark negó suavemente. —No, no te preocupes. Haechan ya me ayudó con eso —Johnny volteó al mencionado, quien simplemente sonrió e hizo una “v” con sus dedos.

—Oh, bien —el mayor asintió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más? —se acercó u revolvió su cabello suavemente, haciendo que éste riera un poco, pero también se quejara.

—No, no te preocupes. ¿Tienes todo listo para el viaje? —preguntó de vuelta, mientras tomaba su mano y levemente jugaba con sus dedos. Se sonrojó levemente ante el contacto, el cual hizo a Johnny sonreír. Donghyuck parecía estar concentrado en su teléfono en ese momento, así que no les prestaba mucha atención.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Taeyong me obligó a hacer la lista para no olvidar nada —rió suavemente y apretó los dedos del canadiense gentilmente.

—Sería una excelente idea que obligara a _alguien más_ a hacerla también —dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Donghyuck escuchara y supiera que se refería a él.

El menor levantó la vista y miró a sus compañeros antes de reír, sin siquiera tomándole importancia a sus manos.

—Me gusta vivir al límite, ¿sabes? Además, soy el _maknae on top._ Está en mi naturaleza no seguir órdenes.

—Es por cosas como ésta que Jisung te destroza durante los yaja time —le acusó con el dedo y ambos mayores comenzaron a reír, porque les causaba bastante gracia cómo alguien como Jisung podía ser el karma de Donghyuck. No le molestaban las bromas del moreno, pero era divertido ver cómo alguien le daba un poco de su propia medicina de vez en cuando.

—Sí, sí, como sea —Donghyuck hizo una risa burlona y rodó los ojos—. Mejor consíganse una habitación de hotel, ustedes tórtolos.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Puede que mañana consigamos una —Johnny bromeó y guiñó un ojo, ganándose un sonido de asco por parte del moreno.

El mayor se quedó en su habitación, hablando con ellos un rato antes de besar a Mark y desearle buenas noches para ir a dormir.

A Donghyuck no le molestó ni le sorprendió el comportamiento de sus amigos, porque todos sabían lo que sucedía entre Johnny y Mark, pero no hablaban de eso.

Habían decidido hacerlo así porque, si por alguna razón los medios se enteraban, estarían en problemas. Cuando Johnny y Mark les dijeron a todos lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y sobre su relación de “más que amigos”, les pidieron que nunca hablaran de eso porque, así, podrían fácilmente fingir que no sabían nada, y sólo ellos dos saldrían perjudicados. Taeyong, obviamente, fue el primero en oponerse ante la idea de tirarlos de cabeza en caso su relación saliese a la luz, pero, eventualmente, tuvo que ceder, porque la pareja parecía querer eso en verdad.

A pesar de estar juntos, no querían que nadie saliese lastimado por eso. Era obvio que habría un daño al grupo, pero no tan grande como si ellos se pusiesen de su lado y se hundieran junto con ellos.

El único que realmente no sabía nada era el manager, ya que no sabían qué tipo de reacción podía tener, y si podía ir con su secreto a sus superiores. Prefirieron ir por el lado seguro y no mencionarle nada.

Ahora, nadie realmente mencionaba el tema y parecían bastante cómodos ante sus pequeñas demostraciones de afecto. Tenían la ventaja que Mark no era una persona demasiado afectuosa, así que no tenían que lidiar con él estando sobre Johnny todo el tiempo, hasta un punto que pareciese enfermizo. También solían hacerles un par de favores, como intercambiar asientos en los vuelos, para que ellos pudieran viajar juntos, o intercambiar compañeros de habitación en los hoteles.

Podían considerarse con mucha suerte de tener amigos tan comprensivos.

Al día siguiente, todos se encargaron de subir sus maletas a la camioneta para ir al aeropuerto. Algunos hablaban, mientras otros luchaban por mantenerse despiertos por no ser muy buenos levantándose temprano.

Mark se encontraba en el grupo de los habladores.

Cuando recién salieron del dormitorio, pasó mucho tiempo hablando con Donghyuck sobre cualquier cosa y riendo sobre las tonterías que hacía y decía. También hablaba con Jaehyun y bromeaba con él, mientras trataba de no molestar a los demás, quienes aún parecían estar bastante adormilados.

Aunque había uno que no lo estaba y simplemente miraba a Mark detenidamente.

Johnny se mantenía detrás de Mark, observándolo, nada feliz, se debía decir. Desde que se habían despertado, no le había dirigido la palabra más que un simple “buenos días”. Se la había pasado con cualquier otro miembro, menos con él, como si estuviese ignorándolo a propósito para molestarlo. Y vaya que lo estaba logrando. Si fuese parte de una caricatura, Johnny ya habría estado sacando humo por las orejas desde hacía muchas horas. Comprendía que debían ser discretos con sus muestras de afecto, pero ignorarlo era algo completamente nuevo.

Lo peor de todo fue que, cuando le ofreció ayuda con sus cosas luego que pasaron por que chequeo de seguridad, el menor se negó y fue corriendo detrás de Donghyuck, fingiendo que él no estaba allí en lo absoluto. No se consideraba una persona demasiado celosa, pero la falta de atención por parte del menor lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Pero no iba a permitir que Mark se burlara de él de esa manera.

Cuando vio que Mark hablaba con Doyoung y se dirigían al baño juntos, decidió actuar. Tendría una charla con él acerca de su comportamiento. Una buena y larga charla.

El más alto se excusó con el grupo, diciendo que se adelantaran, y caminó dentro del baño, notando que sólo Doyoung se encontraba allí, chequeando su cabello luego de lavar sus manos. Mark parecía estar en uno de los cubículos.

Saludó a Doyoung con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y se acercó al lavamanos para fingir que lavaba sus manos. Allí esperó unos cuantos segundos hasta que Doyoung le informó a Mark que lo esperaría en la puerta, y este aceptó.

Johnny sonrió. Perfecto.

Cuando Doyoung salió del baño, rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro. Eso les daba unos cuantos minutos antes que alguien se diese cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada “sin razón alguna”. Tiempo suficiente, pensó.

Cuando Mark salió del cubículo, Johnny cruzó los brazos y alzó su ceja, pero el menor lo ignoró y simplemente lavó sus manos.

—¿Seguirás ignorándome todo el tiempo? —preguntó, asegurándose que se notara que no estaba nada feliz ante su actitud.

—¿Yo? No te estoy ignorando, Johnny —respondió Mark, aunque el americano sabía que estaba fingiendo inocencia, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que quería retarlo. Éste se secó las manos y fingió revisar su peinado en el espejo.

—Sabes que no me gusta cuando no me ves a mí y sólo ves a los demás.

—Bueno, no es como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto, ¿cierto Johnny? —volteó a verlo con una sonrisa socarrona y guiñó un ojo. Eso activó algo en Johnny.

Rápidamente se acercó a Mark por la espalda y lo tomó por la nuca, empujándolo contra el mueble del lavamanos. Midió su fuerza lo suficiente para no lastimarlo, pero, aun así, fue firme. El menor sólo soltó un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, sintiendo que su corazón de aceleraba ante la adrenalina.

Johnny nunca era así de rudo con él, sólo cuando…

—Oh, no esta vez, Mark Lee —lo escuchó susurrar en su oído, enviando escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal. Su voz era tan profunda y tan dominante… Nadie creería que, detrás de esa personalidad tan alegre y un tanto torpe, se escondía un Johnny completamente dominante y demandante, especialmente cuando ardía en celos, como lo hacía ahora—. Voy a enseñarte una importante lección.

Con un rápido movimiento, Johnny levantó a Mark y lo volteó para atacar sus labios con un beso profundo. Lo tomó por la nuca para atraerlo más a él y poder poner su lengua en su boca. El beso era completamente dominante, pero eso no parecía molestar al menor. Dejó que Johnny tomara el control del beso mientras él chupaba su lengua con avidez. Mark hundió sus dedos en el cabello negro de Johnny y lo atrajo más hacia él; quería comerlo por completo. Habían pasado semanas desde que se habían sentido de esa manera, además de pequeños besos en los dormitorios, así que ambos estaban ansiosos y necesitados, depositando todo su deseo en ese beso.

El mayor no tardó en mover sus manos de su nuca a su trasero, donde apretó con avidez hasta que arrancó un gemido de su garganta. Hizo que sus entrepiernas chocaran, dejando que Mark sintiera lo duro que estaba ya. Lo quería, y sabía que Mark también lo quería; de no ser así, no lo habría estado ignorando para hacerlo enojar. Mark sabía manipularlo muy bien. Aunque, por su reacción, pudo jurar que el menor no esperaba que lo tomara en uno de los baños del aeropuerto.

Bueno, no tenía que darle ventaja en todo, ¿cierto? Además, la adrenalina de hacerlo en un lugar tan público como ese lo había encendido en tan sólo segundos. Sería demasiado excitante saber que había gente detrás de esa puerta que sería capaz de escucharlos, especialmente porque Mark era bastante ruidoso.

No lo dejó quejarse o decir nada, porque iba a hacer que asumiera la responsabilidad de todo lo que había causado, aunque eso no parecía molestarlo mucho. Movió sus labios de su boca a su mandíbula y a su cuello. No lo mordió o chupó, porque no quería dejar una marca que los expusiera, pero si se encargó de besar cada sección, incluso pasar su lengua por esa zona erógena en su cuello, tan característica de él.

—No hagas ningún ruido, o nos atraparán —susurró en su oído antes de volver a disfrutar de la piel de su cuello.

Sintió a Mark aferrarse a su camisa cuando pasó su lengua por esa sección de piel, sintiendo sus caderas rozarse con insistencia con las suyas para aumentar la fricción y el calor. Cuando alzó su vista, vio a Mark con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus mejillas rojas, su boca abierta que dejaba salir nada más que jadeos. Verlo tan excitado, pero tan privado de dejar salir algún gemido, lo hizo casi correrse allí mismo. A veces el menor no comprendía lo realmente erótico que podía llegar a ser.

El americano se encargó de subir la camisa de Mark hasta descubrir sus pezones y, acto seguido, los atacó con su lengua y dientes mientras trabajaba en sus pantalones y los empujaba hacia sus tobillos. Para ese momento, el castaño tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano, para no gemir demasiado alto; tragarse sus gemidos ya no funcionaba, especialmente con Johnny maltratando sus pezones de la manera que lo estaba haciendo. Era tan bueno y se sentía tan sensible.

Johnny soltó sus pezones y alzó su cabeza cuando la necesidad de enterrarse en el apretado culo de su amante se hizo abrumante y alzó dos dedos a la boca de Mark quien, sin ningún tipo de orden, chupó ávidamente de ellos. El miembro duro de Johnny punzó dentro de sus pantalones al imaginar esos labios tan hermosos alrededor de su extensión, succionando de la manera que él sabía hacer tan bien. Quiso hacer a Mark arrodillarse y cumplir esa fantasía, pero su tiempo estaba contado, así que debían apresurarse un poco.

Tendrían suficiente tiempo por la noche, de todas formas.

El mayor observó cómo el canadiense chupaba sus dedos y saciaba esa necesidad de tener algo en su boca, mientras el lamía sus propios labios. Su miembro punzaba dolorosamente al observar tal escena y, cuando no pudo resistirlo más, sacó sus dedos, empujando a Mark contra el mueble de nuevo para dejar su trasero a su merced. Acarició su espalda lentamente mientras uno de sus dedos húmedos presionaba su entrada, sin entrar aún; quería molestar a Mark un rato, como castigo por tratarlo de esa manera.

—V -vamos, Johnny —Mark se quejó, empujando sus caderas para hacer que su dedo entrara, pero el mayor sólo lo alejaba más.

—A ver… pídelo debidamente Markie —sonrió lascivamente, viendo cómo el cuerpo de Mark temblaba, pero, al parecer, el menor se rehusaba a decir algo. Como castigo, presionó en el espacio entre sus testículos y su entrada, sabiendo lo sensible que era allí. El canadiense jadeó y mordió su dedo al sentir una ola de placer abrumante recorrer todo su cuerpo—. Pídelo.

—J -Johnny… —la presión se hizo más fuerte, arrancándole un pequeño gemido involuntario y dándole a entender que esa no era la respuesta correcta—. _D -daddy_ , por favor…

—¿Por favor qué?

—J -jódeme, por favor _daddy_ —jadeó, mordiendo su dedo de nuevo y sintiendo un fuerte rubor subir por su cuello. Llamarlo de esa manera lo avergonzaba, pero lo excitaba al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dejarás de ignorarme como lo has estado haciendo? —Johnny sonrió y acarició la sección, amando la reacción involuntaria del cuerpo del menor.

—Y -yo no te e -estaba… —sus palabras se cortaron cuando Johnny presionó de nuevo y el menor dio un manotazo al mueble, sintiéndose frustrado—. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Dejaré de ignorarte, pero jódeme de una maldita vez! —gritó, aunque se aseguró de no hacerlo tan fuerte, y escuchó a Johnny reír por un segundo antes de sentir dos dedos penetrándolo al mismo tiempo.

Mark jadeó y cayó sobre el mueble, aferrándose a la orilla con ambas manos y moviendo sus caderas para encontrarse con los dedos del mayor. Ardía, pero lo necesitaba tanto que no le importó en absoluto.

Al escuchar los gemidos que comenzaban a subir en volumen, Johnny cubrió la boca del menor, mientras sus dedos se movían más rápido y más profundo, tocando ese punto sensible dentro de él que hacía que sus piernas temblaran. Mark alzaba más su trasero con cada embestida, queriendo sentirlo más profundo.

La preparación le tomó unos cuantos segundos y, cuando Johnny supo que ya estaba listo, sacó un condón se su bolsillo y lo extendió alrededor de su erección, viendo a Mark jadear y aún aferrado al borde del mueble. Seguido, tomó un segundo condón y se acercó a Mark, quien levantó su cabeza y lo miró confundido.

—P -pero por qué-

—Tranquilo —rió—. No queremos crear un desastre ¿cierto? —sonrió con lascivia mientras extendía el preservativo en el miembro del menor. Luego lo besó profundamente y mordió su labio—. Pero no te preocupes. En la noche voy a joderte tan duro y tan fuerte que no dejarás a nadie dormir, y podrás correrte todo lo que quieras, además de sentir cómo me corro en tu hermoso culo —susurró, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Mark temblaba. Las piernas del canadiense se debilitaban cada vez que escuchaba esa voz tan profunda y dominante.

Sin tener algún tipo de aviso, Mark sintió que Johnny lo penetraba en una sola estocada y, al mismo tiempo, cubría su boca cuando gritó en sorpresa y placer. Ardió, pero se sintió demasiado bien, además que el condón ayudaba a hacerlo un poco más resbaladizo. El menor se aferró al mueble de nuevo para evitar caer y Johnny comenzó a moverse.

Comenzó lento para que Mark se acostumbrara al tamaño, pero, cuando sintió que estaba listo y escuchó que comenzaba a gemir de nuevo, subió el ritmo y la fuerza de sus estocadas. Tomó sus caderas con su mano libre y apretó su trasero, dejando la marca de su mano, la cual se desvaneció en segundos. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear ese trasero tan blanco y perfecto, pero podrían escucharlo y se meterían en problemas. Tendría que esperar hasta esa noche para hacer todo lo que le apetecía con el menor.

Mark hacía pequeños ruidos mientras Johnny cubría su boca. Quería poder gemir y gritar todo lo que podía, pero debía mantenerse callado y al límite. Estaban en un lugar público, después de todo.

Johnny comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, sin poder contenerse mucho. Habían sido varias semanas desde que había tomado a Mark y, la verdad, se sentía al borde del colapso. No habría podido esperar más tiempo de poder tomar a su amante y escuchar sus dulces gemidos mientras sentía la calidez de su interior alrededor de su miembro.

Luego de unas cuantas estocadas, Johnny soltó su cadera y jaló uno de los brazos del canadiense hacia atrás para tener un poco de soporte y poder levantar el cuerpo de su amante para admirarlo; admirar su blanca espalda y los lunares que se encontraban allí, admirar cómo notoriamente se tensaba con cada embestida. Verlo así era un espectáculo que agradecía poder admirar.

Los ojos de Mark se entrecerraron mientras se observaba a sí mismo en el espejo frente a él, viendo cómo Johnny lo embestía y viendo su propia expresión de placer, sus ojos llenos de lujuria y sus mejillas rojas. La imagen sola hizo que se pusiera incluso más duro, si eso era posible. Se sentía en las nubes y sólo rogaba porque Johnny le diera más y más.

Repentinamente, Johnny salió del interior del castaño y lo ayudó a erguirse mientras ambos jadeaban pesadamente. Tomó a Mark por la cintura y lo besó suavemente, contrastando con la agresividad de sus embestidas. Eso hizo que Mark se volviera una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos. Todas las sensaciones eran abrumantes, y esos contrastes dejaban a Mark aturdido, pero deseando más.

El mayor jaló a un Mark bastante confundido y débil a uno de los cubículos y, cuando estuvieron dentro, Johnny no tardó en empujarlo contra la puerta de metal y cargarlo. Terminó de quitar sus pantalones para que el menor pudiese poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y lo penetró de nuevo, duro y profundo.

Mark ensartó sus uñas en los hombros del mayor al sentir cómo la punta de su miembro de encontraba de nuevo con su punto sensible, haciéndolo ver estrellas. Se aferró a sus hombros y le tomó mucho esfuerzo no gritar en placer mientras Johnny lo embestía una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo.

Tan profundo y tan bueno.

—J -Johnny… —trató de pedir ayuda cuando se le hizo demasiado difícil mantenerse callado. Estaba tan sensible y sobreestimulado que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar de placer, sin importarle que hubiera personas afuera que podían escucharlo.

—Shh, tranquilo pequeño —sonrió con autosuficiencia y se acercó a besarlo para ayudar a callar sus gemidos.

Sus gemidos morían en sus labios, excitándolo aún más y haciéndolo ir más rápido. Eso hizo que Mark accidentalmente mordiera el labio, en el intento de callar el grito que salió de su garganta. Le dolió, pero fue tan excitante que no le molestó en absoluto; tuvo mucha suerte que no lo había hecho sangrar, o tendría que presentarse así durante el concierto y tendría que dar explicaciones a sus compañeros.

El mayor bajó sus manos por toda su delgada cintura, acariciando lentamente sus piernas hasta llegar a su bien formado culo. Mientras embestía a un ritmo constante y era testigo de cómo Mark trataba de ahogar sus gemidos en sus labios o besando su cuello, el apretó sus firmes glúteos y los separó, para poder tomar otro ángulo y llegar más profundo. Eso enloqueció al menor, quien optó por cubrir su boca con su mano y morder su palma para acallar los gritos de placer. Se estaba volviendo muy difícil y frustrante el callarse para no gritar a los cuatro vientos _lo bien_ que Johnny lo estaba jodiendo, pero mentiría si no dijera que eso lo estaba excitando más de lo que imaginó.

Johnny dejó que Mark se encargara de silenciarse a sí mismo y subió el ritmo al sentir que el menor comenzaba a apretarlo incluso más, como indicativo que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo. El americano jadeó y mordió su propio labio para evitar gemir al sentirse cerca al mismo tiempo; no solía ser muy ruidoso, pero sus pequeños gemidos podrían ser escuchados, si no tenía cuidado.

Cuando sintió que su joven novio ensartó sus uñas en sus hombros y sus gemidos eran más agudos, comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus estocadas, notando que Mark movía sus caderas descontroladamente para embestir su mano.

—Vamos, cariño, córrete para _daddy_ —susurró sensualmente en su oído, causando que el menor se estremeciera.

Le tomó unas embestidas más a su punto dulce para que Mark gritara contra su mano y se corriera con fuerza en el condón. El menor gritó y tembló ante la intensidad del orgasmo que lo atravesó, dejándolo completamente débil y como una muñeca de trapo. A Johnny le tomó mucho no correrse ante la vista de su joven amante arqueando la espalda, con sus mejillas rojas y cubriendo su boca mientras se corría y placer se dibujaba en cada una de sus pequeñas expresiones.

Johnny abrazó el cuerpo débil del canadiense mientras buscó su propio orgasmo, escuchando los pequeños sonidos que Mark dejaba salir; parecía estar sobre estimulado a este punto. El menor abrazó débilmente los hombros de Johnny y jadeó al sentir que se corría, tensando su cuerpo y gimiendo su nombre muy suavemente.

El mayor sintió sus rodillas debilitarse luego de correrse, así que se apoyó un poco sobre el cuerpo de su novio, quien comenzó a besar su cuello con delicadeza, como un pequeño gatito.

Ambos jadeaban, cansados pero satisfechos por el orgasmo obtenido, expresando sus sentimientos a través de pequeñas caricias que los caracterizaban tan bien. Si hubiesen estado en una cama, Mark habría abrazado a Johnny y puesto su cabeza en su pecho, pero el espacio y el tipo reducido no les daba demasiadas opciones.

—Debemos volver… se van a empezar a preguntar qué demonios estamos haciendo… —Mark habló luego de unos minutos, aún un poco corto de aliento.

—Creo que tendrán una idea, Markie —Johnny rió, pero salió del interior de Mark.

Se quitaron los condones y los tiraron al retrete para eliminar cualquier evidencia, y comenzaron a limpiarse y arreglarse, para simular que nada había pasado. Cuando salieron del baño, ambos parecían tranquilos, como si nada había pasado, aunque a Mark le temblaran un poco las piernas.

Al salir, se dieron cuenta que todos ellos se habían adelantado un poco, quizás luego de esperarlos unos cuantos minutos. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado justo debajo de sus narices. Johnny y Mark rieron con complicidad al percatarse de eso, y corrieron detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos.

Cuando los alcanzaron, simplemente sonrieron inocentemente y comenzaron a caminar junto a ellos, tratando de borrar esas sonrisas burlonas en sus labios.

—Así que… ¿aprendiste tu lección, Lee? —Johnny se acercó para susurrar en su oído, haciendo al menor reír y negar, incrédulo y divertido.

—Claro que si, Seo, pero veo que eres bastante celoso, ¿no? —Mark lo molestó, dándole un leve codazo a su abdomen para molestarlo.

—Pues, puedes llamarlo celos, o dejarte molestarme —se encogió en hombros y sonrió ante la mirada incrédula y confusa de Mark—. Si quieres causarme celos, tendrá que ser con alguien que no sea Donghyuck. Jamás me pondría celoso de él; Taeil lo trae de cabeza.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —habló finalmente, mirándolo como si hubiese dicho algo completamente sin sentido.

Aún con esa sonrisa divertida, Johnny señaló a sus compañeros, quienes caminaban con los demás miembros a su alrededor, logrando esconderse un poco del lente de las cámaras de las fanbases que comenzaban a rodearlos.

—¿Estás loco? Ellos jamás estarían juntos. Ni siquiera se miran uno al otro.

—Pues, eso no es lo que parece —respondió, aun mirando a sus compañeros frente a él.

En ese momento, Mark notó cómo Taeil miraba de reojo a Donghyuck mientras levemente tocaba su mano con la suya, aprovechando el hecho de estar rodeado por los demás miembros. Si no los hubiese estado viendo fijamente, jamás habría notado que su mejor amigo correspondía a esa pequeña acción, acercando su mano un poco más a la del mayor. Sus meñiques se engancharon unos pocos segundos, antes que Taeil se adelantara para alcanzar a Sicheng para hablar con él y fingir que nada de eso había pasado.

Nadie vio nada, más que Mark y Johnny.

—Nosotros hacemos algo parecido, ¿no? —se había acercado a susurrar eso en el oído del menor, quien tuvo que luchar por no sonrojarse.

—Y sabiendo eso, ¿aún estabas celoso de Haechan? —el menor respondió a la defensiva, para evitar que ese sonrojo se hiciera visible en su rostro.

—Sí… o simplemente quería enseñarte una lección —no lo miró, pero si sonrió, haciendo que su joven novio riera con él, golpeando su brazo. No podía enojarse por algo así. De hecho, jamás se enojaría si involucraba a Johnny y sexo.

Se apresuraron a alcanzar al resto del grupo cuando se dieron cuenta que se estaban quedando detrás otra vez, aun riendo y bromeando, ignorando a las cámaras y las personas que los rodeaban, por unos cuantos segundos. Sólo se concentraban en ellos y ese pequeño momento que tenían.

El mayor rápidamente se distrajo y comenzó a hablar con Jaehyun, pero Mark continuó observando a Johnny, sin importarle que alguien pudiese verlo y sospechar. Aunque había mucha gente a su alrededor, Mark sólo tenía ojos para Johnny.

Mientras lo miraba, Mark no podía dejar de decirse a si mismo: _“Dios, cómo amo a este idiota…”_

Todo eso quedando inmortalizado por el lente de una cámara…


End file.
